Golden Winter
by GoldAlpha
Summary: Kate goes to alpha school. How will she deal with her training? This is the story between the story if you can figure that out. Chapter 5 is up! I have had a lot to do lately so sorry for the long times between my postings. Warning: now has lemons. Chapter 5 is the almost 3 times as long as any other chapter. This is a bad summery so please read. Hope you all had a great Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm guessing you've all heard it a million times. I do not own Alpha and Omega or any of the characters. This is my first story.(I joined Fanfiction 2 days ago) let me know what you think. This will be a story about the different courses of alpha school that Kate goes through. I am rating this T for later violence and just to be safe. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1  
Thoughts, lies, and parties.

It was early in the morning and most wolves were still asleep in their dens. However one young female was already up and roaming the territory. She walked along a dark path thinking of the coming months. She wasn't able to sleep all night because of all the thoughts running in her head. Was she ready? What would others think of her? Would she do great or fail miserably? She did not have the answers.

The exhausted wolf went back to her den still thinking. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a voice. "Kate?" asked the voice making her jump so high that her head hit the top of the den. "OW!" Kate screamed in pain. She landed back on the ground and put her paw on her head. When she looked at her paw, it was stained in crimson. She could see the moons luminescence reflecting off her blood. "I'm so sorry Kate! Are you okay?" asked the voice. "I'm fine Dad." said Kate even though she could tell she wasn't. "You don't look fine to me" Kate's father said in a concerned voice. "I'll help you clean the cut off in the river." "Alright" Kate said with her paw still on her head.

As Kate and her father walked towards the river to clean Kate's injury, Kate was thinking. "He knows I was up very early, what does he thi..." Kate didn't have time to finish her own thought before her father asked "what were you doing up this early in the morning anyway?" Kate froze. She was really hoping he wasn't going to ask that. "I... Umm... I w-was j-j-just... Ahh... Taking a walk?" Kate concluded nervously hoping her father would believe it. He didn't. "What were you really doing Kate?" He said hoping his daughter wasn't up to anything criminal. Kate sighed and said "I couldn't sleep last night. I had too much to think about." As Kate's father washed his daughters head wound. Kate whined a little from the pain in her head. "Sounds like you've had a rough day so far. I'm going to take you home, you need to sleep." Kate nodded her head and fallowed her father back to their family's den.

Kate and her father entered the den and saw Kate's mother waiting for them. "Where were you two? And what happened to your head Kate?" She asked. Kate's parents discussed the events of the day as Kate laid down to rest. She put her head on her paws and closed her eyes. She had too much to think about and was to tiered to be a part of her parents conversation. "I'm going to alpha school tomorrow. I wonder what its like" Kate thought still ignoring her parents. "Kate, are you sure you are alright?" Kate's mother asked concerned for her daughter. "Yes mom." Kate said rolling her eyes. "Just making sure" said Kate's mother with a slight smile. Kate closed her eyes again and drifted slowly to sleep.

Kate woke up a little past noon with a headache. She groaned and got up from the ground. A low growl scared Kate and she got into an attack possession. "Show yourself!" demanded Kate. She heard the noise again only to realize it was her own stomach that had growled at her. Kate laughed slightly "I guess I'm scary when I'm hungry" She thought to herself. After threatening her own stomach, Kate walked towards the feeding grounds of the territory. When Kate got to the feeding grounds she saw her friend Humphrey and her sister Lilly. Humphrey was an omega with gray fur and blue eyes. Lilly was a pure white omega with lavender eyes. "Hey guys" Kate said with a smile. "Hey Ka..." Humphrey stopped and looked at Kate's head. So did Lilly. "What happened to your head?" they both asked Kate in unison. "I... Um... It's a long story. I'll tell you both later." Kate muttered. "So how did the sleepover at Reba and Janice's den go?" Kate asked her sister to change the subject. "Um... Good I guess" Lilly said nervously. Kate tilted her head slightly at her sister. "Why would she be nervous to talk about that?" Kate thought to herself as she started eating.

Just as Kate was taking the first bite of fresh caribou meat she heard a loud voice "LILLY!" screamed the voice. Kate looked up to see her father angrily burning Lilly into his retinas. Lilly put her ears down and whimpered. Kate could not believe what she just saw. Lilly never did anything wrong. What could their father possibly be mad at her about? He walked down the hill to Lilly now with a different look on his face; concern. "I talked to Reba and Janice's parents. Apparently they thought their girls were supposed to be at our den. If you weren't at either den then where were all of you?" Lilly broke down crying in front of the whole pack. Some wolves left to leave the two to their talk while others stayed to watch the show. At this point Kate had no idea what was going on. Humphrey was just as confused. After Lilly calmed down a little she began her story. "Me, Reba, and Janice wanted to go *sniff* to a party that we knew *sniff* you and mom wouldn't let us go to *sniff* so we came up with this plan*sniff* so we could go!" Lilly cried so hard her eyes went bloodshot. Kate couldn't believe her perfect sister would do something so juvenile. She just isn't that kind of wolf.

Kate and Lilly's father wasn't sure how to punish his daughter. This is the first time she ever did something wrong. "Did anything happen at that party that I should know about?" Lilly's father asked. Lilly was instantly lost in memory when she was asked that question. Did anything happen? What didn't happen would have been a more appropriate question. Flashback: "I can't believe we're actually doing this!" exclaimed Lilly half in fear half in excitement. "I know it's so exciting!" Reba squealed with anticipation. "I just hope this goes well. The "plan" wasn't exactly flawless you know." Janice said nervously. "Relax Janice!" Reba reassured her sister. "Everything will be fine." Janice sighed. "Okay Reba." The trio kept walking to where the party was said to be. When they got to the den, they were not all that exited anymore. There were piles of fermented berries and wolves passed out on the ground. Any wolf left standing was either eating the berries or howling. "Did we miss something?" Reba wondered out loud. "I think so." responded Lilly. "Well at least there is something to eat." Janice said pointing her paw towards the berries. "Are you sure we should eat those?" Lilly asked. Janice responded by walking up to the fermented pile and getting a mouthful. Reba and Lilly walked to the pile and joined her. After a while Lilly started to feel funny. "Guys... Do you feel... Kind of... Funny?" The two sisters nodded their heads. End flashback. "And that's all I can remember." Lilly finished her story. "Next thing I remember is waking up under a tree with a headache." Lilly said holding her paw to her head. "I just can't even believe this. But before this discussion continues, are you alright? Do you need to lay down? You look kind of dizzy." Her father said in concern. Lilly started to feel light headed and saw white specks in her vision. She took her father's advice and laid down. It didn't help much and she blacked out. Lilly's father let out a sad sigh and pulled Lilly onto his back. "Is she going to be okay?" Kate asked starting to cry. "Don't cry Kate she'll be fine." Kate's father responded. Lilly was carried back to Kate's family den leaving her to think again. "This has been a really weird day." she thought to herself starting to walk to her den. When she reached her den she heard talking inside. She saw the pack healer over her sister with his paws on her stomach. "Once she gets the alcohol out of her system she'll be fine Winston." the pack healer said. "Alright thank you. You can go." Winston told the healer. After he left Kate went in and laid down. "Sleeping is probably the only way I'm getting these thoughts out of my head." Kate told herself and drifted off to sleep.

**So that's all for this chapter I plan to keep going but I'm busy so it might be a while. Let me know how I did. GoldAlpha signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so happy! I almost deleted this whole chapter but it was saved in my email. This chapter may not be all that entertaining but without it the story wouldn't make sense. Hope you enjoy it anyway and always remember to review and not to get drunk like Lilly. Thank you**

Chapter 2

Time to go

Kate awoke the following day a little later then usual. Her parents had already left to join the morning hunting group leaving Kate and her sister alone in the den. Lilly was still sleeping. Kate didn't want to wake her up after all that she had been through so she just left the den. "Oh crap!" Kate thought to herself. She had completely forgotten that today was the day she was leaving for alpha school. "I should make the most out of my last day here." kate thought to herself. Kate walked towards the feeding grounds to get breakfast while thoughts swirled in her head. When she couldn't think of what to do, she sighed and went to look for an open spot between the wolves inhaling the meat. She found a spot next to her life long (which has only been a few months) friend Humphrey. "Hey Humphrey how are you?" Kate asked her friend. "Great! Some of my friends and I thought of a new sport. We call it log sledding and we are going to try it this afternoon." Humphrey said proudly. "Sounds dangerous to me. Be careful." Kate said in concern. "We'll be fine Kate, don't worry." Humphrey reassured Kate. She nodded and Humphrey changed expressions. "How is Lilly doing?" He asked wondering what had happened. "Oh she's... Uhhhh... I don't really know. She was still asleep when I left." Kate said now concerned for her sister. The rest of breakfast was very barren of conversation.

After saying goodbye to Humphrey, Kate decided to check on Lilly. She walked in and saw Lilly just starting to wake up. Lilly looked at her sister with an almost confused look. "What happened?" She asked still very confused of how she got to her family's den. "Well... You passed out earlier at lunch yesterday because... I don't really know why. I think it had something to do with that party you went to." Kate told her sister who put her ears to her head remembering what happened. "Well I ate these weird smelling berries. After that I felt strange and... I can't remember anything else." Lilly concluded sadly. "Well are you feeling better?" Kate asked her sister in concern. "Yeh." Lilly responded in a whisper. "Good, because it's time to play your favorite game... HUNT THE CARIBOU!" Kate shouted as Lilly turned to run. Kate chased her sister through the forest, never losing sight of Lilly's tail flying in the wind. "This caribou is mine!" Kate said as she jumped in front of her sister. "AHH! Kate I'm not a caribou! I'm your sister!" Lilly said as she continued to run from the predator. "Gotcha!" Kate said as she jumped in front of Lilly again. "Omegas don't play like this!" Lilly told her sister who continued to chase her. Kate ran up beside Lilly. "You can't escape the greatest alpha ever!" she said proudly before running into a tree. "Ha! Well I just did!" Lilly taunted her sister as she raced ahead. Kate got up and shook her head before racing after her sister again. Lilly had gotten away, completely out of sight. Kate jumped over a ledge hoping to see her sister but saw something else. "Humphrey?" Kate questioned as he flew at her. "Kate?" Humphrey questioned back as the hit each other and started to spin from the force. The two locked eyes and to Humphrey the moment could not have been better. The world was spinning and all he could see is his crush's face.

Perfect.

"What are you doing up here?" Humphrey questioned. "I'm practice hunting for our lunch." Kate said answering the question, sort of. "Good cause I'm about to lose mine" Humphrey said getting sick from all the spinning. "You are? Eww!" Kate said at first with concern and finishing with disgust. The two young wolves landed with minor pain. "Kate!" a strong voice called out. Kate and Humphrey looked up to see Kate's father. "It's time to go." Winston informed his daughter. "Coming dad!" Kate called back to her father. "Bu.. wa wa where are you going?" Humphrey questioned Kate about her whereabouts. "Alpha school. It goes till Spring." Kate responded proudly. "Spring? But that's the whole Winter away." Humphery said sadly as Winston stopped him from walking closer to Kate. She walked ahead as her dad talked to Humphery about somthing. Kate didn't have time to listen in on there conversation. There was so much to think about, TOO much to think about! "WOLF PILE!" Humphrey's friends shouted before piling on him. "Silly omegas." Kate said to herself as her father caught up with her. "So are you ready?" Winston asked his daughter who responded, "As ready as I'll ever be." Winston nodded his head and the two. Continued to walk towards the mountains where alphas become trained in multiple tactics. Winston started to tell Kate about all the different "classes" Kate would engage in.

#1: Hunting. Alphas are responsible for hunting to provide food for the pack. No food= no pack. This is the only mathematical equation a wolf needs to know.

#2: Stealth. This could be used in hunting or in war. Being undetected has the advantage of a sneak attack.

#3: Enforcement. Alphas are in charge of enforcing the rules of the pack. This class will show how to deal with resistance of a violator.

#4: Attack and defend. Alphas are the military of the pack. Learning to fight and defend yourself will be needed in case of a war

#5: Endurance. In this final class your physical and emotional strength will be put to the test. You will go long times without food or rest.

By the time Winston had finished telling Kate about her training, they were there. There were many young wolves around Kate's age talking with each other about everything that would happen very soon. Kate met a wolf named Connor. He seemed nice to Kate. "Maybe we could be friends." Kate thought to herself. (Yes Connor will appear later in this story and in my next story I'm calling Half-Alpha. Back to the story.) Kate talked with some other wolves before a voice spoke up. "Welcome everyone! I am in charge of training at this school! It's always nice to see a new generation of alphas being trained! My own son Connor is with us this Winter. I'm sure you will all turn out to be great alphas! And once again welcome! Welcome to alpha school!" The dark gray wolf finished his intro speech and everyone cheered. Kate was finally here. She still had to wonder, "What's first?"  
**  
****I hope anyone who actually is reading this story liked this chapter. The new story Half-Alpha I was talking about will take a while to start. I want to get passed that part in this story (since the stories match in some parts) before I start the new story. The first chapter of the new story would ruin this story. Review please. THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for the wait but you know High school. This is a short chapter because it originally wasn't even supposed to be in this story but I figured it would cause a more interesting story line. Well enjoy the chapter!**

Wars and rumors of wars

Kate woke up very early the next morning to the sound of distant howling. Kate lifted her head to see it was still dark outside. "Who howls this early in the morning anyway?" Kate wondered to herself. Kate put her head down to sleep again but an angry voice prevented her from doing so. "YOU! Don't you know what the howl means? It means GET YOUR FURRY A..." The wolf was interrupted by Winston. "Easy Gordon it's her first day."  
"Sorry sir."  
The wolf called Gordon left and Kate looked at her father almost in tears, confused about what just happened. "It's okay Kate. That was Gordon. He will be teaching you endurance." Kate's father explained to her. "He is right though. You should get going if you want to be on time for breakfast." Just the mention of food was enough to make Kate run out of her temporary cave. She was so hungry. Winston just laughed at his daughters reaction and followed her.

Kate made it to where the food was and right then it felt like finding treasure. Kate sat by the caribou and sank her teeth in the fresh meat. There were already some wolves there too eating and talking with each other. Kate saw a familiar face. "What was his name again?" Kate wondered. Before she could think of his name the wolf called out to her. "Kate! What's a beautiful wolf like you doing eating all be yourself? Why don't you come over here?" Kate blushed under her fur at the compliment and accepted the offer. "Connor! That's his name!" She remembered just in time as she sat down next to him. "So how's your first da..." Connor didn't get to finish what he was saying. "Too early." Kate groaned. Connor could only laugh as Kate was falling asleep while standing. "You'll get used to it." Connor said encouraging her to stay awake. A dark gray wolf stepped up to the cliff overlooking the feeding grounds with a sad and worried expression. "Dad?" Connor asked no one in particular. "I have some terrible news that I have decided you all have the right to know. The Eastern and Western packs are... We are... *sigh* at war with each other." There was gasps and whispers going around all who were gathered. Rumors started spreading like wildfires. "At war over what?" A wolf in the far back asked. "Food shortage." Is all the dark wolf said before turning away from everyone. A war over food? Kate was now very interested mainly because eating was like her hobby. She wondered if the war would still be happening when she got back. Kate's eyes went wide as a thoughts came to her head. "What if we lose? Will our pack starve? Can we make peace? Will I starve? Will we lose land? Will I starve? Will I lose my family? WILL I STARVE? That last one sounds terrible." Kate thought to herself. The wondering wolf's thoughts were broken by her father. "Come on Kate it's time for your first class." He said as Kate said goodbye to Connor and followed her father. About half way there Winston looked at Kate and asked, "So who's your "friend" Kate?" Kate looked at her father. "He's Connor. I met him yesterday. Why so much sarcasm on the "friend"?" Kate asked. "Well you could have been more then friends. I was just wondering." Kate's father said shrugging. "DAD!" Kate yelled at him now blushing. "Oh so you do like him?" Kate's father questioned while laughing. "DAAAAD! You're embarrassing me." Kate complained annoyed with her father. "Well that's my job isn't it?" Winston questioned as Kate rolled her eyes. They continued to walk on.

Kate still had unanswered questions about the war. "Dad? Will I have to fight in the war?" Kate asked worried about her fate. Winston seemed surprised at the question. He looked sad and said quietly, "I hope not." The walk after that was void of conversation. What else was there to talk about? There is a war, and Kate might have to fight in it! "PERFECT! How could this get any worse?" She wondered to herself. Winston saw her question in her eyes. "Things could be worse. You could have been in an arranged marriage right?" Winston asked his daughter. "Gee thanks dad. That makes me feel so much better." Kate said sarcastically before the two reached the field where hunting will be taught.

**Well that was the chapter. I will try to update the story every week if not every two weeks. Let me know how the story is going and if anyone wants to help me with ideas for the next chapter (Hunting) feel free to do so in the reviews or personal message if you want it to be a secret. THANK YOU**

**-GoldAlpha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I know it's been like forever now but I'm writing two story's and all at once along with school. I'll write when I can ( and when I'm not playing Minecraft lol) this site is like my secret life, I don't think anyone I know knows I write fanfiction. Anyone else like that? There is a few interesting things that happen in this chapter. WARNING there is cursing and violence in this chapter. Well anyway on to the story.**

Chapter 4

Hunting: Part I

When Kate and her father finally made it to the hunting land, Kate got a taste of alpha school. Everywhere there were caribou. Wolves chasing caribou and caribou chasing wolves. It was sheer insanity and Kate loved it. She looked up to Winston and asked "How soon can I do that?" Pointing down to the Scene before them. He was glad to see Kate's interest. "As soon as you pass your basics test." Winston responded. "WHEN CAN I DO THAT?" Kate asked with anticipation. Winston laughed. "When you get done with your basic training." He said to Kate pointing to a group forming at the bottom of the hill. She then turned to run, joining the newcomers group. Winston turned shaking his head. "It won't be fun and games for long Kate." He whispered to himself. Kate slowed down and looked around to see who was in her hunting group. She knew almost none of them but she didn't care. More wolves to befriend. The instructor sat in front of them and they all went silent, mostly from fear. The wolf in front of them wore a sly smile and had at least 50 scars. His fur was darker then night itself. His eyes were a fiery orange that burned directly into your soul when he looked at you. Someone was about to ask a question when he asked it himself. "Do you wanna know how I got these scars?" He asked them all (Lol Batman reference). Kate really did want to know but like everyone else she was scared shitless. "HUNTING!" The black wolf yelled making everyone jump back. Winston was watching from a hill laughing. "Scares the hell out of them every time." With that Winston went to his hunting group.

"I WANT 10 LAPS AROUND THE TRAINING GROUNDS! COME ON GET YOUR LAZY ASSES MOVING!" Everyone started running out of fear. As Kate ran as fast as she could she was thinking. "Well, this is it. I am going to die out here before I get TO ACTUAL HUNTING!" She hit her paw hard on a rock and whimpered but kept running. After 8 laps Kate felt like she was going to pass out. Some already had and were thrown into the river to wake up. "I will not be thrown into the fucking river!" She thought to herself and pushed herself to finish. At one lap to go Kate's vision started to blur and the world seemed to spin faster. "Oh... Fuck..." She said to herself. Just as she finished Kate felt her body hit the ground hard. She rolled several times before vomiting and blacking out from pain and exhaustion.

Winston had just shown his group how to take down a large caribou by themselves when one of the healers walked up to him. His heart stopped. "Did something happen to Kate?" He asked quickly worried she was hurt. "Don't worry it's nothing bad. She passed out while running full speed so she's scraped up and has a twisted paw." Winston told his group he'd be back soon before running of to the healers den. He went inside to see Kate slowly limping around the den to get used to walking again. "Hey Kate how are you feeling?" Winston asked her to see if she should even be standing. "Well my paw hurts but I'll be fine." Kate said with a smile. "Well that's good to hear" Winston responded now relieved that she was fine. "But why didn't I wake up to being thrown into a river like everyone else who passes out?" Kate asked. "Well knowing Roaric it's because you finished the laps." Kate looked at her father in confusion. "Roaric?" She asked. "Your hunting teacher. Didn't he tell you his name?" Kate only shook her head no. Winston was about to say something but was stopped by a howl. It was time for dinner already. "I must have been out longer then I thought". Kate said quietly. "Yea almost 8 hours." Kate's father responded. "Are you feeling well enough to walk to dinner?" He asked his daughter. "I'm always feeling well enough for dinner." Kate responded with a grin. Winston laughed and helped Kate to her feet.

Everyone seemed to know Kate from the second she walked out of the den. The word must have gotten out that she was the first to get hurt. It was embarrassing! "Of all the wolves, why, why me?" Kate asked herself. She sat down next to one of the only wolves she trusted. Connor looked her in the eyes and said, "No Kate. No one is looking down on you for being the first to get hurt." Kate was shocked. "How did yo..." "My family has some special talents like knowing what someone is thinking when we look into their eyes." Kate was almost creeped out, but interested. "But what if I was thinking of something really personal, something I would be embarrassed to tell anyone?" Connor laughed. "If I saw something personal I wouldn't tell anyone, but if you don't even want me knowing its best to avoid eye contact." The two laughed at that until Connor suddenly looked like he was very strict. "No I'm serious." He said professionally. Kate smiled uneasily until Connor started laughing again."Hey we have some spare time from now till our evening class, want to go play in the forest?" Connor asked wagging his tail. "As long as we take it easy." Kate replied holding up her paw and wagging her tail. Connor chased Kate through the forest, both of them laughing the whole time. They ran into a clearing with a beautiful lake in it. The setting sun made the water look gold while the tall grass looked orange in the light. "Wow." they both said at the same time. Connor looked at Kate, how beautiful she looked in the setting sunlight. Her eyes were like glowing embers left after a fire. Connor blushed at these new thoughts of his friend. Kate seemed to notice his being uncomfortable. "Who's the mind reader now?" She asked him while smiling slyly. Connor's face turned red at that statement, he had been caught. "HA HA! I KNEW YOU LIKED ME!" Connor was about to speak but stopped when he heard a distant banging sound. He and Kate got low in the tall grass and listened. They heard fast paced paws on the ground. Kate looked up over the tall grass to see someone from her hunting group running away from something. She was bleeding from her side. "RUN! RUN! POACHERS!" The wolf screamed. Kate and Connor quickly got up and ran alongside her. Connor pulled the injured wolf onto his back as they ran. A much louder bang sounded behind them and a chunk of dirt exploded right next to Kate. They ran straight to the healer after losing the tail. The same healer that helped Kate looked over in surprise. "Oh God..." She said under her breath. The healer started to pull the bullet from the wolf's side. The injured wolf had already passed out. Kate looked at the sun and gasped. "Connor! We're late!" They both left for the training area knowing they had a lot of explaining to do.

"And where have you two been?" Roaric asked Kate and Connor, looking directly at their souls. "Someone was hurt by poachers, so we helped her get to safety." Kate explained. "What did she look like?" He asked wondering who it was. "She had black fur and orange eyes... Just... Like you..." None of them had ever seen someone stare off into space like Roaric did right then. They all knew it was his daughter. "Amber..." He trailed off with a tear in his eye before running off. "Poor guy, I can't imagine what it feels like to know your child is hurt." Connor said. He then had an idea that might help. "Hey Kate, are you good at singing?" The question surprised her. How would she know? Wolves howl not sing. "I've never sang before" she admitted. Connor smiled. "Just follow this." Connor said as he put his paw on her heart. Kate smiled and nodded. They both walked to the healers den and sat outside. Connor lifted his head and began.

_Connor: The sun spreads its rays of gold,_

_The fires hart so young and bold,_

_Banishing the winds so cold,_

_Back to the night where they belong,_

_Oh I seek the ember!_

_Kate: The glowing stone!_

_Both: I seek the source I can call my own!_

_Connor: The ember gives!_

_The ember lives!_

_Kate: The ember was!_

_And the ember is!_

_Both: Everlasting,_

_Understanding,_

_Perfected and free!_

_Kate: The glow that makes you true..._

_Connor: Oh I see the ember bein' remembered._

_Kate: I see the stone that crafted my bones._

_Both: I see the force that set me forth!_

_The ember is my life's full source!_

_Connor: I seek the ember!_

_Kate: The life giving stone..._

_Connor: When the sun pulls its rays of gold away,_

_Don't crawl back and hide away,_

_Kate: Not set yourself in eternal pain,_

_But find your way to the ember._

_Connor: The ember..._

_Kate The ember..._

_Both: The life giving stone._

Roaric came out with tears in eyes. Their message got to him. No matter what happens you still have the people who care about you. He hugged Kate and Connor. "That was the most beautiful song I have ever heard." The embrace lasted for about 10 minutes. "So how is she?" Kate asked. "She's going to be fine. She just needs some time." Roaric said sadly. "Well let her know everyone is hoping she gets better soon." Connor said with a smile. Roaric smiled back and nodded. Everyone said goodnight at left to rest for the next day.

**A little different then my other chapters? I wanted to experiment so let me know how you liked this. If you're wondering, yes I did write that song. It was the first song I ever wrote, I am working on music to go along with it and I may post it on YouTube but I'm not sure yet. The song Ember is a song about who you trust to care about you. The people you trust being the ember. I wasn't originally putting a song in here at all but when I got to the point I just thought, "Hmm it's midnight and I have a math test tomorrow,... Ah fuck it. Song writing time!" Your welcome for the people who like songs. I plan on making at least two more chapters form now till Christmas and I will most likely make a Christmas one shot. During Christmas break I will try for two more chapters on both of my stories. I'd like to know, how's my grammar doing? Am I using the right there, their, they're? And the right your and you're? I try not to mix them up but we all make mistakes. Do you like syrup? Is that cake mix? Look a bird! Can I lick the spoon? ADHD CALM YOURSELF! Well bye.**

**-GoldAlpha**


End file.
